


Balcony Chats

by cat-in-the-pines (penultimate_antithesis)



Category: Nightmare Harem (Otome game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-neutral pronouns are used for reader, Is this the first Nightmare Harem fic? Wild, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimate_antithesis/pseuds/cat-in-the-pines
Summary: MC has Lucas on their mind, and he appears like magic. He insists on pulling away, but can MC convince him to stay?
Relationships: Lucas (Nightmare Harem)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Balcony Chats

Prompts: "I shouldn't allow myself to get so close to you."  
"What are you gonna do about it?"

The night air was scented with rose and jasmine from Oswald's garden, and the breeze scattered petals along the pathway under your balcony. You were leaned up against your balcony, resting after yet another long day chasing after Kaim's impossibly high standards for housework. Even though the night was peaceful, your heart wasn't.

One name was running through your mind: Lucas. The blond man was an enigma to say the least. He would always appear at the nick of time to help you out, claiming he never wanted to see you unhappy, but... It didn't take a genius to notice how he kept you at arm's length. Somewhere deep inside, you knew he was the one- the reason you ended up in Nightmare- but the second you tried to act on it, he'd leave.

You sighed and turned to go back inside. Moping about on the balcony where you both had met wasn't going to solve anything, after all. Just as you'd touched the handle of your balcony door, you felt a rush of warm air at your back. Is that-

"It's too lovely of a night for you to be frowning, y/n." Lucas's gentle voice floated along the breeze and pierced your heart.

You sighed, then turned around to greet him. When your eyes met his, your voice caught in your throat. He was smiling, but his eyes looked sad. Without thinking, you reached out and cupped his cheek in your hand. His eyes widened and his hand flew up to hover over yours.

"What- what are you doing, y/n?" His tone wasn't accusatory, it was more gentle than that. It almost sounded like... Awe?

"You looked sad." You shrugged, but bravely refused to remove your hand.

"Isn't that my line?" He joked, giving you his classic sad smile. His hand, which had been hovering over yours, finally touched yours.

"Lucas..." Your voice trailed off. He looked like he knew exactly what you were going to say next.

In an instant, the tiny bit of vulnerability he had shown was snapped away. He stepped back, letting your hand drop back to your side. You almost winced, but managed to hide your disappointment. Even when we're both standing here, we're miles apart...

"So," he said in a deceptively casual tone, "what's made you upset this time? Maybe I can help."

Without thinking, you blurt out the truth. "You."

From the look of pure shock on his face, you knew you'd managed to actually surprise him for once. He stuttered something out too quietly for you to actually hear, so you took that as your cue to keep talking.

"I want to be so much closer to you. But every time we talk, you push me the tiniest bit away. And it hurts, because-" Your hand flies up to your mouth, stopping yourself from finishing the sentence with 'I love you'. It was too soon for that, after all.

"Oh, is that all?" Lucas relaxed, then took a step towards you. His tone turned teasing. "Well, I can definitely help you with that."

You took a step forwards as well, leaving only the tiniest sliver of space between your two chests. He smiled at you and you could feel your cheeks burning bright.

"You know, I really shouldn't allow myself to get so close to you." He whispered against your lips.

"Please." The whispered reply rushed out of your mouth as your eyes fluttered shut. You waited, anticipating.

"It's not what's supposed to happen." He whispers again, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince you.

You opened your eyes a tiny sliver and saw the internal debate playing out on his face. In a third moment of bravery, you chose to lean forward, catching his lips with yours in a gentle kiss. His hands flew up to cup your face, one reaching around and tangling in your hair. You groaned as he chose to deepen the kiss, unable to keep the smile from your lips. When you finally parted, you watched his chest heave trying to catch his breath. You were breathless too, but looking at him...

You saw deep into his soul, all his walls had been blown away for one brief moment. He was beautiful, and you smiled, finally at peace.

"I think I could love you, Lucas." You felt a weight leave your chest as you admitted how you truly felt. His answering smile was bright enough to rival the sun's rays.

"Y/n, I... You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you." He pulled you into a hug and lifted you off the ground, spinning you in midair. "Even though I know this isn't supposed to happen, I never want it to end."

"Lucas, you keep on talking about what is and isn't supposed to happen, but... What are you going to do about it?" You buried your face in his chest and wrapped your arms tightly around him. "I'm not going to let you go."

As you gently floated back to the balcony, you swore you heard him whisper. "And I'd never want you to."


End file.
